


I'm Sorry, But Your Boyfriend Is A Douche

by Snowy818



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Condoms, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rouxls is a douche in this one, sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: When Lancer first confessed to Rouxls, it was the biggest news in the school, everyone had been there to see the soon to be rejection from the delinquent with surprisingly high standards.Who, to everyone’s surprise, accepted his confession....Why?





	1. The First Of Many Dominos

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a prologue with fics roughly relating to a plot. Very, very roughly. Since I have the next thing already written, expect it in a day or two.

 

“He’s two grades lower than him, is he serious?”  
“How can he even stand to talk to him? Much less confess! He’s shit tier compared to Rouxls, I can’t bare to watch…”  
“Dude I bet he’s gonna laugh in his face…”

_Who is this? He doesn’t recall seeing him around the school much_

_Probably in a lower grade level_

Lancer ignored the whispers around him, hand gripping the fabric of his skirt in hopes of drying the ever-present sweaty palms

_Not as popular as him either most likely_

“You’re a super cool guy…”

_But_  
_Wow_  
_He's... he's really cute_

“-and I know we’ve never talked before but…”

_His blue cheeks, looked so soft and squishy, he wonders if his other cheeks are like that?_  
_He was the picture of innocence and purity_  
_No one like that had ever been interested in him_

“-I wanted y-you to know that… I have a crush on you!”

_He’s wearing a skirt too, holy shit-_

This is it, they thought, Rouxls was going to crush his little heart in rejection. With bated breath, they watched as he took a knee to lower himself to Lancer’s eye level, and grabbed the small blue box from Lancer with a wink.

“Thanketh thee for this… delightful gift. Would thou be interestedest in eating lunch together?”

“Oh… yeah! That sounds cool beans…”

He didn’t… reject him? People wandered away from the sidelines where they had been watching or scratched their heads in confusion before shrugging and doing the same.

Without trying, Lancer had achieved Rouxls full attention, and interest.

Now that was a great feat.

_____________________________________

“Oh my gosh guys! Rouxls likes me back!!!”

“Hell yeah, my bud did it!” “Congratulations Lancer!” “Nice…” His friends all high fiving him, smiling at his happiness, Lancer had barely been able to sit still.

“Hey uh Lancer?”

“Yes Susie?”

“Watch out with that guy, heard he’s… slimey.”

“Susie!” Lancer pushed at he gently, face flushing.

“I’m kidding! Just know if he tries anything, we got your back okay?”

“...Thanks guys. I doubt he’d do anything though, he’s so cool…”


	2. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer is pretty sure he lost a couple of things at Rouxls’ house that day. One that he gladly gave, and the other, he rather forget about.

After spending more time with Lancer and getting to know him, Rouxls learned two things:

Lancer was always ready to please his friends, especially his ‘Ruru’-

And two, Lancer was incredibly naive.

Every time lunch they'd eat together, Lancer would bring him small gifts and candies he thought Rouxls would like. He wanted to be the best boyfriend ever after all, though when he agreed to that he had no idea...The sentiment was incredibly sweet and all but-

He could not take a hint.

Rouxls would pull him close and Lancer thought he was giving him a _hug_. When he’d walk behind him only to reach down and grab a handful of his ass, Lancer would squeak and apologize because he must have been walking too closely in front of him for his hand to brush against him. A hand on his lap? Oh, he'd take that as a request to hold hands.

Ah although… that one time he'd convinced him to make out behind the school was actually pretty nice, then he'd gone home with his book bag held in front of his legs because no matter how hot it had been Lancer didn't seem to have wanted to go farther. So he did what any guy would have done and jerked off that night angrily thinking how to solve this dilemma and yet flabbergasted because he'd never had to try _this_ much to get into someone's pants.

It was exhausting, to say the least. He blamed Lancer’s naivety for that.

.

.

.

Rouxls could use that to his advantage, couldn't he? Sitting up, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed out a message as fast as he could.

 

**? _Hey couldst thou cometh_ overeth tommorow _to study_**

_**Sweet Cheeks ;): okay! <3** _

_**Sweet Cheeks ;): wait no** _

_**Sweet Cheeks ;): <3-** _

_**???** _

_**Sweet Cheeks ;): its a spade silly!** _

_**.ah** _

 

Of course.

Palming his crotch, he laid on his side and thought of all the ways he could dirty Lancer. Man, tomorrow was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

Okay okay, when Rouxls invited him, he can't deny that his mind went elsewhere for maybe just a second, who's wouldn't? But he said they'd study so study they will! But it was proving to harder than he thought. Why? Well-

He-

Lancer couldn't focus, he was so close to Rouxls that he could feel the heat radiating from, his chest moving as he breathed, his arm around his waist, fingers brushing along his side. He doesn't mean to but he lets out a whine that leaves him slightly embarrassed, Rouxls only chuckles at that, nuzzling at his neck and flustering him further.

“Do not worriest I am simply taking a breaketh..”

He tries to calm down and get back to reading after that but then his hand start moving  downward and he's squirming now, blush covering his face almost completely. Oh gosh, he can feel something hard behind. Oh gosh Rouxls is hard. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh- "mmh-!" Rouxls is licking and nibbling his neck, waiting a bit before pushing his hips into Lancer, grinding against him and sighing into his ear.

Lancer places his hands on the legs surrounding him, gripping the fabric on them as the hands traveled to his waist band, slipping under the elastic of his skirt and toying with the elastic of his panties. Which takes Rouxls a second to realize, _he's wearing panties_ , and could not be more turned on by the fact that Lancer wears something like that, and to his house no less. He'll have to swipe them sometime... but for now, he settles on palming Lancers cock, twitching under the fabric and leaking into it. "Rouxls- ah~ I don't- mmm!!! I don't think we should oh gosh- we should  wait...-? Hah!"

Rouxls stops his hand for a moment, moving it to squeeze his thigh for a moment, he feels Lancer jump at that, "Waitest? For what? We know what we art doing, what reason have we for not enjoying ourselves?-" he pouts for a moment, as if thinking "thou doesn't want me to stop does thou? Is it me? I'm not doingesteth a good job am i?" He starts leaning away to emphasize his words.  
  
"W-Wait!- No! I um... it feels really nice an' stuff but... my dad says we should wait till marriage..."  
  
Rouxls coughs, trying to contain his chuckle, but so delighted by his naivety "Really? That's a shameth... feelings like this..." he whispers in his ear in a low voice, hand gripping Lancer's cock and grinding into him "shouldn't be something we shoulde havest to waiteth for- right?" He all put purrs, emphasizing every few words with a thrust, his clothed member straining in his pants. "Whatest he doth not know willest not harm him after all... "

"Hnnng-! N-No~"  
  
"Nay?"  
  
"It shouldn't o-oh god!"  
  
"Tellest me how much thou wants it then, mmf..."  
  
"I want it hah- I want it really baaad-!"  
  
"You wantest me to fuck you baby? Huh? You want me to makest you mine?"  
  
"Yessss- please please please~" his hips bucked into Rouxls hand with every stroke, and his own hand came up to grip at his hair, holding on for dear life as it became almost impossible to think.  
  
"You look so lewd like this, so _utterly_ debauched, you're going to cum aren't you?"  
  
"Ahn-! Yes I'm gonna- hah ruru~! Oh sh-shoot" he threw his head back, biting his lip as he squeezed his thighs together, thrusting into the hand once, twice more- staining the inside of his panties. He gasped for air as his legs slowly relaxed again, taking note of his ruined underwear and his hand pulling taunt on Rouxls' hair. Lancer tugged his head closer, meeting his lips with his own and gasping at the thumb still running over his member.

Rouxls resumed his grinding, moving his hips in small circles into Lancers soft behind, his mouth all but devouring Lancer's.  
  
"Rouxls... mmm did you finish?"  
  
"Well I was ah, hoping I could _fuck_ you into my bed." He nibbled at the exposed neck on Lancer.  
  
"O-Oh- I don't- I don't know about that-"  
  
"You said we didn't have to wait remember?"  
  
"W-Well yeah but-"  
  
"If you're worried about a condom and lube I got it covered."  
  
"Um-"  
  
"C'mon baby, I want to be in you so badly."  
  
"O-Oh wow that sounds hot, o-okay okay yeah okay let's um... yeah" He let himself be lifted off the other's lap and laid down onto the bed, Rouxls kneeling over him with his legs encasing Lancers own. Lancer brought a hand up to his chest, blush brushing his cheeks as he felt his eyes go up and down his body several times. It made him feel so... _vulnerable_ , he didn't mind it though, he trusted his senpai completely.

Rouxls pulled at his cardigan and then at his buttoned shirt, discarding them on the floor beside the bed before pushing his skirt up and resting it above his hips, taking in the sight of his soiled underwear. He did that, though it never brought him as much satisfaction as it did now, eyeing the cute print on it, and the averted gaze Lancer gave him. Rouxls tugged at them, prompting Lancer to lift his hips to aid in their removal, leaving him only in his skirt and socks. God was that hot. His cock looks so pretty, its size only added to that, and the cum only served to make it glisten.  
  
Damn. He... he really hit the jackpot with this one huh?  
  
"See the drawer there? Yeah that one, check the second one- yes, I should have condoms in there." He positioned himself on the bed, lifting one of Lancer's legs and rested it on his own shoulder. Rouxls made sure that Lancer had retrieved the correct condom, he did, and proceeded to run at his entrance.  
  
"Whoa- wait wait what about the lube? Don't you need that when um doing _it_ with guys...?" Lancer trailed off, feeling dumb by the smug look on his face. Was he wrong? He made sure to do lots of research...  
  
Chuckling, he brought a hand above his other one, showing the display to Lancer as it melted slightly and dripping onto his waiting fingers under it. " I'm the lube."  
  
"You- oooh... ohh... that's pretty cool Ruru!"  
  
Rouxls winking, bringing a coated finger to spread himself onto his puckered hole and pushed it in slowly. Judging from Lancer's behavior he's probably never done this before at all, probably saving himself for his precious Rouxls. _How cute_.

 

"Does that feel good?"  
  
"Weeeell it doesn't feel bad...?"  
  
"Weirder then?" He pulled it out and pushed it in again, wiggling his finger to helping him relax.  
  
"Yeah definitely weird... is it supposed to? I thought it was gonna feel um... nicer." Lancer scoot down, inching his hips just the tiniest bit closer.  
  
"Well, it does but not immediately, only if you do it properly, and with lots of care."  
  
Lots of care huh? That made Lancer's heart skip a beat, he couldn't help but smile. Rouxls really was the best.  
  
"I'm adding another finger." Lancer didn't have time to tense as it slid right beside the other one, his insides already slick and the inside of his thighs slick with excess...goop...?  
  
"Okay, so I just, um, keep laying here?"  
  
"Yes, you're doing great."  
  
Lancer smiles again, bringing his arms up and clasping his hands together. He felt strangely full but neither a negative not positive feeling attached, his ever persistent erection had begun to deflate slightly. He wasn't sure if it was ever going to feel good but he didn't want to disappoint Rouxls, it would feel good for him at least, right? Right?-  
  
"Oh what-!" his hands flew to his sides, pulling at the bedsheets under him. That felt, oh that felt... tingly.  
  
"Good?" His curled fingers seemed to repeat his previous action of rubbing him in a certain part inside of him and this time his hips bucked into him.  
  
"Really really good, is that how it's supposed to feel...?"  
  
"Yes-" he scissored his fingers, curling them upwards again after a second."We have a prostate that makes this feel _really_ good."  
  
"Oh wow it- it does yeah." His thigh shook, almost reminiscent of how it had when he came earlier. Closing his eyes, he sighed at the feeling of the fingers pulling and pushing out from inside of him. _inside_ even he's never touched himself there. " Mmmm-"

" ..."  
  
"Why'd ya stop...?" Lancer opened his eyes, looking over at Rouxls and watching him wave the condom at him, tearing it open and sliding it on his dick- whoa when did he pull it out. He doesn't remember hearing him unbuckle his belt either but- oh man it was shiny and big _big_ big, maybe he was over exaggerating but compared to himself, he understood and accepted he was short and probably a bit small but it didn't bother him, compared to that monster- which was a lovely shade of blue that faded from the deep blue of his skin into a light one not unlike the inside of his mouth- but god... compared to him... yeah it was big. Would it even fit? Would it glow if he turned off the light? What if it didn't fit oh god oh fuc-  
  
"Babe, Lancer are you with me-?"  
  
"Um yeah."  
  
"Can I..?" He felt the tip prod at his entrance, sliding over it in an almost massage.  
  
"itsgonnafitright?????"  
  
Rouxls stared for a moment, snorting and nodding, rubbing at his thigh that was held in the air with only the help of his shoulder and hand. " Of course it is, I prepared you pretty well, no?"  
  
"Oh ah yeah you're right sorry, go, go on..."  
  
"You're so cute, I can't wait to fuck you~" Rouxls bent down, capturing his lips and he pushed inside, inch by inch, with practice he's been known to have.  
  
"Sh-Shoot it's so big, woah." Lancer panted against his lips, sucking on the skin connecting his lips. He felt the push of the others hips press behind him as he hilted himself completely.  
  
"Fuck you feel so good and tight, shit-" he pulled out ever so slightly and pushed back in, making sure to put out farther every time.  
  
"Ahnn, Rouxls-"  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Weirdish?"  
  
He thrust into him, angling carefully.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Oh yessss, really better- ah!"

The bed creaked as he fucked him, the silence filled with panting that sounded so _erotic_ he couldn't help but pivot harder into him, adding a slapping sound to the symphony of music they were making. " You took me so well, didn't you baby-"  
  
"Yes- haaah! It feels so good, oh gosh, harder!"  
  
He was glad that he lived alone because he didn't realize sooner rather than later that Lancer was, a screamer.

"Fuuuck, damn." Rouxls bit the inside of his thigh, slowing down a bit and revealing in Lancer's needy whines and moans.  
  
"Why'd ya slow down ruru-!"  
  
"Here this position is better," he pushed into Lancer again, using the leverage it gave him to pull into his lap with his front facing his own. Grabbing his hips, he began thrusting again, taking his time and feeling himself go deeper than he had been going before. Lancer's wrapped around him and his hands fisted the fabric of Rouxls shirt, sighing into his chest. It was going deeper inside him and it could not have felt better.  
  
"Rouxls, please-! Go faster ahn~!"  
  
" Faster? Do what faster?" He squeezed at Lancers behind, the squeak he let out was absolutely worth.  
  
"You knooow! Please~"  
  
"No, I need you to tell me exactly what you want baby, otherwise I can't tell."  
  
"Fu- Fu... Fuck me please, I need it so badly-!"  
  
"mmmm that's right." He thrust harshly, his hips making great leverage, not to mention they where softer than any he'd felt before too. Groaning into his ear, he bit down on Lancer's shoulder, a hand coming between them to jack him off as he released into the condom. Oh god his cock was twitching inside him, it felt so hot it wasn't long before his hips bucking into him, cumming into hand and that better not have gotten on his skirt-  
  
"Ruru- ooooh you feel so hot inside me."

"..." Rouxls held him up as he pulled out, laying him down on the bed again as he stood up and made his way to the trash can to dispose of the condom. Oh man, his first time couldn't have been better! It felt so good and Rouxls treated him so nice- he smiled, waiting for him to circle back and lay down with him but  
  
He just left the room instead, hands busy re-buckling his belt.  
  
"Um... Rouxls?"  
  
"Hmmm?" The hum sounded muffled in the other room.  
  
"I um... are you um... uh..."  
  
His head popped back into his room, face set in a neutral expression" Thine shower is in thee bathroom downest thee hall to thee left if thou requiresest it."  
  
"Ah... thanks..."  
  
"Do not mentionesteth it." Rouxls turned to leave again before thinking better of it, " do thou thinks I mayest takest a picture of thou right now? Thou looks most filthy likest that."  
  
Lancer brought his arms over his chest, hugging himself, forcing a smile upon his face. "O-Okay..."  
  
Click.

"Oh, I thanketh thee, letest me know if you need some pants or something." He snorted as he exited his room, seemingly remembering something funny.  
  
Oh.  
  
This wasn't supposed to be like this at all.  
  
He was supposed to hold Lancer, whisper how much he loved him into his ear. Take a shower together, let him borrow his clothes- err well he did that but... it's almost as if it was nothing.  
  
It would be hard to hear sniffling over the shower spray right? If Rouxls noticed any redness to his face well- he didn't mention it. But he ended up walking home alone, gripping his textbook in his arms and hoping the wind wouldn't lift his skirt up too much. The one thing he wasn't able to find again was his underwear. He didn't think he wanted to anyway, last he checked it was completely soiled.

Lancer had snuck past his dad when he got home, stray tears still fell and he rather not have to explain to his dad why, he'd probably get in trouble after all.

As he huddled in his blankets earlier than usual, his shoulders shook as he sniffled quietly again.

He eventually fell asleep, not remembering the point in which he had, but he didn't feel like thinking too much about it.

It just made him sad anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill guys
> 
> Twitter: @royaltyindigo
> 
> Tumblr: Indigo-nobility


End file.
